The present invention relates to mobile terminals, such as cellular radiotelephones and the like, and particularly relates to sharing information between mobile terminals.
As mobile terminals move past voice, fax, and other circuit-switched data applications, and more fully integrate into the evolving packet data networks, their uses expand. These expanding uses raise new communication challenges. For example, mobile terminals give their individual users increasing access to a variety of data-centric information, such as various data objects provided by third parties—movie theater schedules, restaurant menus, online calendars, etc.—but contemporary mobile terminals do not offer any meaningful mechanisms for coordinating the viewing and manipulation of such information between remotely located mobile terminal users.